


Winter by Mucha

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, MoChaeng, based on a video, short thingy, since I'm an art hoe yes yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: It would be a big lie to say that Momo has knowledge about art, but it would be avoiding the truth to say that she was fully ignorant.





	Winter by Mucha

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes in advance !!  
> enjoy 
> 
> toast

It would be a big lie to say that Momo has knowledge about art, but it would be avoiding the truth to say that she was fully ignorant. 

It’s difficult to stay stoic in front of a painting with a girlfriend like Chaeyoung, difficult when half of your flat is filled with paint tubes and brushes, difficult when she compares you to her favorite masterpieces, wether it is in music or paintings, every possibilities she gets. 

Momo always feels a bit lost in her short girlfriend’s universe - she keeps getting confused between who is Manet or Monet, why a blue square has so much meaning and how anyone could crave a human figure so precisely in stone. But she has the best guide and she somehow loves getting lost in the stories of the pieces Chaeyoung enjoys telling her about. Sometimes, when she’s bored, she goes through the big, heavy art books her girlfriend has gotten over the years. She doesn’t bother reading much, but focuses more on the feelings she gets from the high quality pics of the art pieces. If it interests her enough, she lets her gaze go over the text and actually tries to learn about the piece without Chaeyoung. She keeps it a secret from her, though, first because these books are precious and she doesn’t really let anyone touch them, second, she’s afraid Chaeyoung will stop speaking passionately about art and just let her read the books. 

She mentions The gates of Hell by Rodin one day, and the look of surprise on Chaeyoung’s face is totally worth it.

Chaeyoung calls dancing art, too, and she takes Momo to a very special exhibit for the Japanese girl’s birthday. It’s about performances and dancing - and momo feels as much at ease as Chaeyoung does in art galleries. They enjoy it a lot, and it even inspires her for her new choreography project.

Chaeyoung doesn’t let go of her hand the whole time they spend here. 

When they leave, it’s already dark out, like it always is on winter days. Chaeyoug shivers a bit, so momo links their arms just to get a bit closer. They walk quickly back home, almost slipping twice with how clumsy their walk is - like 2 dumb idiots in love. 

The next day, momo doesn’t fall asleep in front of the documentary Chaeyoung decided to watch - it’s an interesting artist, Duchamp ? He claims everyday life objects could be turned into art, even a simple wheel stuck on a stool, and momo has to ask a few things to her girlfriend through the video, she doesn’t seem annoyed, but happy, proud even, to answer her perfectly. It’s the smallest things..! 

One day, Chaeyoung comes back home later than usual, and Momo can’t stay mad when she understands why. her girlfriend stays quiet as she observes her reaction, before cracking one of her precious smile, with that cute crooked tooth of hers, and Momo wraps her in her arms right away, a hand quickly ruffling the now very short hair of her girlfriend. It’s the cutest thing she has seen this week, and she sees a lot of cute things, trust me. 

There are nights when Chaeyoung has to stay up very late, and momo hates it - though she understands why her girlfriend need to do this. She just dislikes to see light still coming from under the door in their room at 3am, and the sound of brushes running on the canvas goes from soothing to annoying. 

One night, she gets up, wrapped in her biggest coat to not lose the feeling of the blanket, and she steps out of the bedroom to sit next to Chaeyoung on the floor, in the living room. She gets no reaction as she grabs the brushes laying there, and lets them rest on her legs, fingers wrapped and fiddling with them quietly. Chaeyoung is focused, and Momo smiles gently at the sight of her girlfriend sticking her tongue out a bit with how concentrated she is. It’s cute. 

She can feel herself doze off, but it’s Chaeyoung’s laughter that keeps her awake. She knows she’s getting mocked, but it doesn’t matter. Chaeyoung is happy, even in doing such a draining activity as painting late at night. Momo worries about her back sometimes, but she trust her girlfriend in taking care of herself. And she’s here to do it, too, if it becomes too much. 

She knows she eventually really fell asleep as she feels Chaeyoung’s lips on her cheek, and then the warmth of the blanket back on her body. The bed dips besides her, and she whispers a soft ‘I’m proud of you’ to Chaeyoung before falling back asleep, a smile plastered on her face as the short girl giggles and gets cozy between her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ chaengtoast uwu


End file.
